


Nine Days a Vessel

by slinkinginshadows



Series: Royal Twins AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthing, Body Horror, Gen, Mpreg, Stuffing, Vomiting, attempted magical abortion, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slinkinginshadows/pseuds/slinkinginshadows
Summary: Atem starts getting sick, and his stomach swells, baffling everyone- especially himself. It’s a week of hell as something grows inside of him.





	Nine Days a Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> An AU of the royal twins au. If this needs any more tags feel free to tell me and I'll add them, this was just what I could think of.

It hit fast.

Atem was sitting on his throne, watching a group of dancers, when his stomach started gurgling. At first it was easy enough to ignore. He could just eat when the dance was finished, after all, and Isis would scold him if he ran off for no reason. After a few minutes, though, sweat beaded on his brow- something was wrong. The room spun, and he set a hand on his robe, wrist brushing against the gold band above his waist.

Mahad noticed, and exchanged a glance with Isis before calling out “Thank you for your services, but the Pharaoh has seen enough for today.”

The dancers bowed deeply before beginning to file out, and Mahad climbed the steps.

“Is something upsetting you, my lord?”

“I…” Atem shook his head. “I must have had something rotten at breakfast, my stomach’s turning. That’s all.”

“It would still be wise to go to the healers, just to be sure.” Mahad said. “We can’t have you getting sick.”

Atem stood up, smiling at him. “I promise, Mahad, I’m f-” His face went ashen and he gagged, hand slapping over his mouth.

Someone grabbed a small jug and his cheeks puffed out before he vomited into it. Mahad set a hand on his back and rubbed it, slowly guiding him back down into the throne. “That’s it, get it out.”

Atem’s stomach rolled and he tried to say something, but another wave just forced its way out of his mouth.

When he came up for air, the jug was tugged away from his hands and another pushed at him. His stomach was empty now, though, and acid swirled in his belly like fish in the river.

“We’re going to the healers, right now.” Mahad said. Atem set the jug on the arm of his throne and pushed himself up, but his knees buckled. All of the priests there could see a faint aura surrounding him, and he looked up with white-hot fear in his eyes before collapsing entirely.

_______

He woke in a bed in the medical wing. A healer had a hand on his head, but pulled it away. He felt like someone had sucked him dry, and she clicked her tongue.

“Wh-what happened?”

“There’s heavy magic surrounding you, my Pharaoh. We aren’t sure what, yet, but it’s using your magic to disguise itself. Do you feel weak?” He nodded meekly. “I’m not surprised. We’ll find what it is, though, mark my words. You’re strong, you’ll fight this off.”

“Prince!” Mana hurried up to him. “You’re awake!”

“Mana, I-” He grimaced, curling in on himself, hugging one arm around his stomach as the sickly feeling returned. His stomach was aching, and he swore he felt it swell beneath the skin.

“What’s wrong?” Mana’s eyes were wide, and he just groaned.

“St-stomach hurts…”

The healer pulled back the blanket. They’d already disrobed him to try and find the cause of the mysterious illness, and she pulled back his arm to brush her fingers over his stomach. “It is a little swollen. The magic feels concentrated here. Just hold on, Pharaoh, we’ll find the cure to this.”

Mana brushed her fingers through his hair. “It’ll be alright.”

“I’m… I’m fine.” He tried to say, but the warble in his voice made it hard to believe.

_________

The next morning when he woke up, he wished he hadn’t.

His stomach still felt like it was being squeezed by an invisible hand, and he immediately leaned over the side of the healer’s bed to puke. There was a jug with a wide top there for just that, and his whole body shook.

“You’re awake!” Mahad swept up. “I take it you aren’t feeling any better?”

Atem wiped the sick from his lips, shaking his head. His stomach gurgled, then roared, surprising both of them with its volume and intensity. “I’m starving.”

“I’ll have something brought in- but are you sure you want to eat while you’re ill?”

Atem bent over his belly, clutching it. “Y-yes. I feel like… like I haven’t eaten in weeks.”

Mahad called for a servant, and relayed the order. Atem pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling the deep pit in his belly. Every second he didn’t feed it, it complained with gurgles and whines and angry clenches on nothing even as nausea still burned his throat.

When he was handed a plate of roast pig, he tore into it, ripping the meat from the bone and holding the plate out for more when he finished within minutes. The bewildered servants brought in a large basket of bread and fruits, and he tore through those too, until he felt swollen enough to pop and slumped back on the bed.

“What’s wrong with me…?”

“Maybe it’s some kind of magical second puberty?” Mana suggested, setting her hands on his belly and starting to rub it. “Maybe you’ll have a growth spurt!”

“Wouldn’t that be nice.” Atem mumbled. “But not worth-” Mana pressed down a little too hard and he whimpered. Something inside of him fought against him throwing up again, so he just swallowed down saliva and tried not to squirm.

As the day went on, so did his appetite, but his stomach physically couldn’t fit as much as he was hungry for, leading to baskets of food being left by his bedside as he tried to soothe his stomach into digesting a little.

“Come on…” His stomach radiated heat like a fire, and his eyes widened as it began shrinking before his eyes. He felt a little better, energy starting to come back, before a stabbing pain radiated from just under his belly button.

His belly started to grow again, until it was about half the size of when it was stuffed- but when he pressed a cautious hand to it, it was rock-hard, more than the food had been.

He bit his lip. He really hoped that this wasn’t some kind of curse meant to kill him from the inside.

_______

The healers tried something new- pulling at any foreign magic that had taken residence in his body. The idea was to trap it in an enchanted quartz, to be studied.

When magic wove from their hands to his stomach, it twisted like a cobra ready to strike, and the color flooded his face as every drop of his energy dove into his gut. He slumped back, gagging on nothing as his skin lit on fire, burning away the attempts to get rid of the intrusion.

The healers tried to call to him, but his eyes rolled back and he passed out, one hand curled atop his stomach.

He didn’t realize it was glowing.

_______

By day three, the curve of his belly hadn’t gone away- it had only increased. His appetite had died down a little, which was a relief, but the nausea was back, which was not.

“Have they found anything?” He asked Mana. She’d gone back to her quarters at some point to switch clothes, but otherwise had barely left his side. Mahad was there often as well, and having a friendly face nearby helped. A little.

Mana shook her head. “Nothing. Isn’t this supposed to be their job?”

“I’m sure they’re doing their best.” Mahad said, turning to Atem. “Any improvements?”

“I would say yes, but I know you’d always be honest with me, and I’d rather not lie to-” Atem froze.

Something had moved.

He settled both palms on his stomach, desperately hoping it had just been breakfast turning over, but then it happened again- something bumped up against his hands.

“Something just moved.” He whispered, and Mana quickly set her hands just below his, feeling around. She tugged his tunic up, and her eyes widened.

“Are you sure? You’ve been eating a lot, maybe you’re just full.” She squeezed his stomach a bit, and the movement happened again- this time pressing up directly against her. “….That’s not just food.”

“What else could it be?” Mahad waved the healer over.

“I… I don’t know. It must be a curse of some-” Atem jolted and grabbed for the nearest jug to vomit into. When he pulled back, Mana brushed his bangs out of his damp face.

“Throwing up, big belly, movements?” She paused, biting her lip. “Have you ever had sex?”

“I’ve… not like that, no!” Atem tried to push her away, but she just sat down on his cot.

“It probably wouldn’t be this fast, though, it took my cousin months to have her baby…”

“I’ll bring the idea up to the healers. It could still be a curse.” Mahad said, as Atem slumped back on the bed, stomach churning at the thought.

If he was right, this was certainly going to get worse, because while he looked bigger than he’d ever been, he wasn’t at full-term yet.

_________

Day four broke with a fever. Atem tried to get comfortable, but he was completely drenched with sweat, even after stripping to nothing and rubbing himself down with a towel. The sun was still in the underworld, but he was burning as if he was in the same room with Ra himself.

Mana was stretched out on the cot next to him, sleeping well enough. Mahad was off doing priestly duties, likely to be back in the morning. Atem turned over, setting a hand on his stomach. It was as slick as if he’d rubbed it down with lotion, and he sighed. Already, it was larger than when he fell asleep last night, from the stretch marks that had pulled themselves into existence. (The sweat certainly wasn’t helping the itching.)

“What are you?” He asked, running his palm along the skin, and got a nauseating wriggle from inside his body. His head spun, and he sat up. His stomach was like a rock, resting on his thighs, until he pulled his legs up. It felt like something strapped to him, hiding within his skin, and he wiped at his forehead with his arm. His yellow bangs drooped over his eyes, and he reached for the basket of bread next to the bed.

When Mana woke up, she found him dotted with crumbs and with tyrian purple eyes that had glazed over.

“Prince- Atem, are you okay?” She didn’t use his name very often, and the worried tone had him blinking.

“Mmm?”

“Is is… getting worse?” She asked while wringing her hands.

“I’m hot.” He said, and she hurried off to fetch something to drink, glancing back before leaving the room. He sunk his head into his hands, swearing he could feel the bread digest. Whatever was inside him was ravenous.

By the time she returned, the fever had stolen the minutes- it was as if he blinked and she had never left, even though the kitchens were halfway across the palace.

She held the jug up to his mouth- they’d found out that cups weren’t nearly enough for his new appetite two days ago. Cool milk sloshed down his throat, swelling out his stomach until he gasped and pulled back, bits of the creamy liquid splashing on his chin and chest.

“Better?” Mana asked, and he nodded, biting back a groan at the fullness. It faded quickly as the thing started using the milk, and his belly eased out again.

“We’ll… we’ll figure this out.” Mana set a hand on his forehead and winced, dipping a cloth in the remaining milk and setting it on his forehead. “You’re good, the gods won’t let you die like this.”

“I… I would hope not.” Atem muttered as Mahad walked in. He knelt down in front of Atem, hands hovering over his stomach, and Atem nodded permission. Mahad’s palms settled down, and slowly rubbed around with his fingers.

“Mana… may be right.” He said slowly. “It feels as if there’s something inside of you. And you’re hot.”

“He has a fever.” Mana said. “A pretty bad one, it seems like.” She settled down on his bed. “Isn’t there…. Isn’t there any magic we can use to fix this?”

Atem was starting to drift, head filled with cloth as sweat dripped down his neck. His organs felt like heated blankets had been stuffed between them.

“Until we know what it is, we run the risk of hurting the Pharaoh as much as this… thing.” Mahad sighed. “If it’s something using him as a host, it’s possible it will have to be birthed and we can dispose of it, but if I can find any other solution… we’ll want that to be a last resort.”

“…What?” Atem blinked, trying to pull himself back to reality. “Birthed?”

“Only as a last resort.” Mahad assured him. “If that is what it is, anyways. We may be wrong.”

_______

They weren’t wrong. A healer examined his stomach, then showed three small balls of light. “These are magical beings.”

“…Us?” Atem said weakly, referring to himself, the healer, and Mahad next to him. She shook her head.

“There are three beings within you. Yourself, this one, is mostly developed.” She wiggled her finger a little to indicate the purple light. “You’re an adult and have little growing left to do, and your magical power is fantastic. The other two are inside of you.” The other balls were orange and yellow, and as she tapped the lights, they moved in his belly.

He almost puked again. “So… I’m being used as a vessel for something.”

“They could be human.” She tried to smile. “They feel similar to you, both in magical signature and in structure. They’ll be powerful, but… this could be a blessing in disguise.”

“I…” He looked down at his stomach. “They could be human?”

She nodded. “I don’t want to get your hopes up, my Lord, but perhaps they were sent for a reason. You are young and strong. If anyone could make it through this, you can.”

He swallowed. “I… I would like to be alone.”

She bowed. “Certainly. We’re a call away.” She turned and left him, and after a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, Mahad did the same.

Atem took a deep breath, setting his fingertips on his stomach and letting his hand slowly settle until his sweaty palms cradled the warm skin. “I don’t know what you are, or what you want. If you have magic, who knows what you could be. But… if you’re human, then you’re mine. I won’t hand you two off to some poor soul who can’t handle your magic. You’ll… well, I guess I won’t have to worry about heirs, or finding a good wife.” He tried to force up a smile, but it was weak.

“You have to promise me, though, not to kill me. Egypt’s already lost my father, I don’t want them to lose me too.” He bit his lip. “If… if you’re just a monster, if you’re even aware, this is probably funny to you, but… please, don’t hurt anyone. I… I don’t want anything happening because I was too weak to stop it.”

The things moved, warmth spreading through his belly, and for once nausea didn’t rise up his throat. He hoped that was a good sign.

_________

The worst moments were when he could feel it growing. He wasn’t used to the movement and doubted he’d have the time to fully adjust, but at least that usually didn’t _hurt_. It was uncomfortable and the way they shifted around made him wonder over and over what he carried, but he could pretend it was just what happened, something that anyone dealt with in pregnancy.

It grew in spurts, usually after he ate. He stuffed himself to bursting, stomach swollen and sweating, because if he didn’t, it took his ba. It took his ba anyways, energy draining like water pouring from a vase, but if he didn’t eat enough to satisfy the twins, he became dizzy and feverish, usually passing out after a few minutes.

If he was a puppet, he’d rather be aware of what it was doing.

After the food, his stomach sank as it was churned away to energy. Then, it rose again, this time harder and often with a tiny hand or foot against the skin. It burned like fire, and he could _feel_ the skin stretching, the bodies inside becoming that much bigger in a matter of seconds.

The one benefit of it was that the tiny hands and feet looked human. It was probably foolish, but he was starting to cling to the hope that they were human- that they weren’t evil spirits sent to torment him and everyone he loved.

“What would you want? Boys or girls?” Mana asked him on the afternoon of the seventh day. He felt ready to pop already, but they were still settled comfortably.

“I… I don’t really care.” Atem said. “Boys would be nice, but I’d like girls too. Maybe one of each?”

“One of each sounds good.” Mana said. “Although if they’re girls, I can teach them magic by the time they’re old enough to learn!” Her tone was bright, but her eyes betrayed worry as Atem winced from one of the dozens of aches he had to deal with. Trying to go through a pregnancy in what was shaping up to be a little over a week wasn’t pleasant. His skin stretched, he could barely walk because his balance was so off, and he was lucky to get two or three hours of sleep a night. His eyes had bags the color of the darkest night sky.

“If either of them is a girl, she’s yours.” Atem hugged the pillow. “I haven’t even thought of names…”

“We can decide on that after they’re born.” Mana said. “Now, I brought in a sennet set. Want to play?”

Atem nodded, and even managed to maneuver himself so he didn’t have to reach over his stomach to move the pieces.

______

By the morning of the ninth day, he wanted them _out_. He felt like crying from the pain as they pushed his body past its limit- his stomach was like a furiously swollen thing and every movement from his overstretched skin was like a hot iron prodding him from the inside.

He had no idea how much of it was the speed of the pregnancy and how much was the fact that it was twins and his height, but honestly, considering it was like lightning against his body every time he so much as lifted his arm to grab a piece of fruit, he didn’t much care _why_ it hurt.

It was almost a relief when labor came, but then the pain doubled and he couldn’t hold back a whimper, and then a full scream. He bit down on a leather strip someone had offered him as the healers tugged his legs apart, and even that motion made tears streak down his cheeks from how sensitive his body was.

The healers brought his bed to a quieter side room, which he was grateful for- he didn’t want everyone in the ward seeing this, especially when he started sobbing as his body bucked and he had to push against hips that hadn’t had near enough time to widen properly for birth.

In the end, the head healer had to use magic to nudge his hip-bones to the side, enough for the twins to even fit. He felt fluid gushing down his thighs to pool beneath his legs and butt, but was afraid if he craned his neck to see it would all be red.

“My pharaoh…” One of the healers was awed as she held out the firstborn.

It was human, with milky hair. He blinked, vision blurry.

“Is… it…?”

The healer toweled it off. “It’s human, and… a girl.”

“A girl…” He said, before crying out. Her sibling wasn’t out yet. Their head stretched him again, but when they finally emerged, he slumped back, exhausted.

“Another girl. Both… they both look like healthy girls. I never would know otherwise.” The head healer settled the first one against his chest, and she yawned, still shiny from the birth.

“They’re… okay?” He stared down at her. “They’re…”

A soothing sort of coolness surrounded his lower half- a healing spell, likely. “You’re all going to be just fine.” The head healer smiled, and if he didn’t feel like he’d been drowned and set on fire at the same time, he would have smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are great!


End file.
